Anime Pirates
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: One Piece centric with only some characters pulled from their manga to One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

Anime Pirates

One Piece centric with only some characters pulled from their manga to One Piece.

Foosha village

Monkey D. Luffy and his crew were ready to take off. "They are going to finally do it huh chief."

"They will ruin this towns reputation." Luffy smiled as he looked around at everyone.

"We're off now guys but we will be back as great pirates."

"Yeah believe it." The villagers waved as the ship was pushed off by Yusuke Urameshi. Son Goku yawned as Ichigo Kurosaki put his hand to his sword.

"Ok guys were off to the grand line." Naruto smiled.

"This is going to be great I can't wait maybe we'll run into Ace or Shanks."

"Yeah lest do this." Suddenly the sea monster from ten years ago showed up.

"Ha I've been waiting for you sea monster." Luffy smiled as he pulled back his arm. "Rubber Pistol." Luffy nails the creature knocking it out.

"Way to go captain."

"Thanks Yusuke." They sailed for a while before coming across a small island that had a pirate flag over it.

"Hey maybe we can ask them for directions?"

"Worth a shot." The guys bring the ship over to the island to see pirates walking around.

"Ahoy can you guys tell us the quickest way to the grand line." The pirates look at the small hand made boat that barely held the five boys.

"Hah you must be joking right you five would stand no chance in the grand line." Suddenly a big fat woman comes over.

"What are you bums doing slacking around?"

"Ah Albida-sama we were just telling some nobodies to not waste their time being pirates was all."

"Now now boys who knows maybe they can join us tell me boys who is the most beautiful thing in the ocean."

"Um treasure."

"Ramen."

"Naruto that's just stupid."

"Shut it Ichigo."

"Meat."

"I stand corrected Luffy is as always ahead in stupidity." Luffy just grins as Ichigo sighs.

"A strong opponent."

"Actually I agree with Yusuke it's go to be treasure." The pirates were shocked as Albida was slowly growing angry.

"It's me you fools."

"How could such a fat woman be the most beautiful thing in the seas." The pirates pale as Albida screamed.

"That does it you whelps men get them." The pirates yell as the charge into the shallow water.

"Oh a fight yes this should be fun."

"I hope one of them is strong."

"Jeez Goku one tracked mind much."

"So who cares." Goku shrugs as everyone but Luffy jump into the water.

"What is your captain afraid?" Ichigo growls as he draws his sword and ducks the punch before slashing the guy.

"Don't insult or captain moron."

"Yeah only we get that privilege." Goku easily weaves in between two idiots and drops them both with a round house kick. After five minutes Albida looks slack jawed as her crew of fifty besides that useless kid Coby were taken care of by only the four kids as their captain had a shit eating grin on his face.

"What the hell are you brats?!" Albida asked slashed yelled as they smirked.

"Simple we are the Straw Hat Pirates lady and you're next." Albida just grinned as she ran right past them and brought her iron bludgeon down on Luffy's head.

"One down." Albida smirked until she heard snickers which turned into full blown laughter from the four kids. "Oi I just killed your captain why are you laughing?"

"Simple that wont work on me." Albida blinked as the kid suddenly stretches both his arms back and grins. "Rubber Bazooka." Luffy sends Albida flying.

"Nice one Luffy."

"Thanks Naruto." Suddenly a kid runs up to them panting.

"No way you guys beat Albida and her crew."

"Yeah and who are you?"

"My names Coby and I want to be a marine could you maybe take me with you to the next island."

"Um Luffy it's your decision as captain."

"Sure why not hurry up Coby,"

"Thank you so much Luffy-san." Coby ran and grabbed a bag of his stuff before he and the others got back on the boat.

"Where is the next island anyways?"

"Do you know Coby?"

"Oh I do but why do none of you not know it?"

"Because we are not really good at directions."

"I see then you should find a navigator before going to the grand line or you could get killed just by the sea."

"Right good idea."

Two days later

The Straw Hat Pirates and Coby pulled into a port. "Took long enough."

"Oi it was only two days we would have been forever if we had sailed ourselves."

"That's true enough." Luffy and the others disembark the boat.

"Ok well first things first lets go get something to eat."

"Yeah I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Luffy." Everyone laughs as they walk into the city. After eating they paid and left the restaurant.

"So who was that Zoro guy they were talking about?"

"Don't know."

"You guys are totally useless."

"What was that Coby?"

"Simple you should know him he is a great pirate hunter and is a demon in East Blue."

"Oh maybe he's a good guy and will join our crew."

"Oi Luffy he's a pirate hunter don't you get that?"

"So who cares." The others sigh as they walk towards the marine base.

"Well here we are Coby go ahead and join up."

"Um I think I'll wait a bit I'm not quite ready yet."

"In other words your scared."

"Am not Naruto." Naruto and the others chuckle as Luffy runs off.

"Oi Luffy what are you doing now?"

"I saw someone maybe it's Zoro."

"Oh not this again."

"Come on before he does something stupid." The group climbs up a wall and look over to see a guy tied to a post.

"Hey get me out of here and I'll do anything for you maybe even hunt down a pirate and give you the bounty."

"No thanks."

"Oi do you want to join my pirate crew?"

"Luffy you idiot don't yell so loud."

"What you want me to become a pirate forget it get out of here kid."

"Jeez Mr. Hospitality much come on guys." The guys walk off.

Later at town

"So Zoro's an ok guy after all."

"Yeah he saved me and because of that he is in trouble."

"Well that does it guys I'm asking him to join the crew." The others sigh as they here something happening in the streets.

"That's right don't get up I'm going to make an example of what happens to people who go up against me when I kill Roronoa Zoro tomorrow."

"Huh no way." Suddenly Luffy gets in front of the kid.

"Who are you loser?" Luffy does not waste words on the boy as he socks him one. Helmeppo falls to the ground before looking up in shock at Luffy as Coby grabs ahold of Luffy. "You hit me not even my father has hit me you'll pay for this you hear me brat you and your friends." The two marines help him up as they retreat.

"It changes nothing hitting idiots like him."

"Got that right Luffy."

"Ok well I'm going to go talk to Zoro." The others sigh as Luffy runs off.

"We better follow him before he ends up killing himself." The others follow Ichigo as Coby just looks on shocked.

'How can they be so relaxed?' He thought as he stood there. The others managed to catch up to Luffy.

"So if I get you your swords you will join my crew?"

"Oi that's a dirty tactic." Luffy runs off as Zoro sighs.

"Sorry he can be a bit of an idiot." Zoro looks over as the other members of the Straw Hats stood there.

"Yeah I noticed."

"Naruto try to help Luffy we'll untie Zoro."

"Sure thing Goku." Naruto runs off as Yusuke and Ichigo start on the ropes.

"Who are you guys?"

"Goku is first mate and Naruto is like our commander or second mate Luffy is the captain and we are just two other crewmen."

"I see how good are you with that sword?"

"Pretty decent if I do say so myself." They free Zoro.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Just then Naruto came running back.

"Yo guys we got a problem?"

"Why aren't you with Luffy?"

"Simple he used his stretching ability to go all the way to the top of the base and then half of a statue fell from the top." The others groan as they here a gun go off that Ichigo just barely dodges.

"Well they know we're here now."

"Sounds like it."

"Yosh this fight better be better than the last one."

"That's something we can agree on Naruto."

"You guys are crazy." They just smile which Zoro returns. "I like it." The marines start running to the execution grounds as Coby shows up.

"You guys ok?"

"Yep but you should probably get out of here it's about to get dangerous." Coby just nods as he stays back.

"Damn I need my swords." The marines stand before the guys and aim their guns.

"Ready…aim…fire." As the marines fire Luffy lands before the others and takes all the bullets himself.

"That won't work on me!" Luffy shouts as Coby passes out from shock. "Sorry Zoro I don't know which one is yours?"

"That's fine all three are mine I use three swords."

"What no way?"

"Heh leave the weaklings to me." Most of the marines charge as four stay back along with Lieutenant Morgan. In the span of a minute Zoro wipes out the marines that charged him. "That all you got I'm disappointed." He points his swords at the five remaining marines. "Bring it fools."

"Now now we want some action too Zoro." Zoro just smirks as Naruto, Ichigo, Yusuke and Goku stand before him.

"Fine have fun."

"Captain you and the three corporal's better handle these brats."

"Sure thing Lieutenant Morgan leave them to us."

"I call the captain."

"Oh man Goku no fair."

"Tough luck guys he's mine." The others just sigh as they and the four marines charge each other. Goku ducks a punch from the captain and hits him in the gut causing the man to fall to his knees. "Aw not another weakling." The captain spits up some blood but stands back up.

"I'll show you weak boy." The captain swings at Goku and nails him in the face but looks on shocked as Goku just stands there unfazed.

"Man this sucks I want a real fight not this shit." Goku decks the captain as the others finish off the three corporals. Morgan grits his teeth as Luffy grins.

"Way to go guys."

"Thanks captain." Morgan walks forward as Luffy cracks his knuckles.

"My turn." He charges and punches but Morgan blocks it with his ax hand.

"With this hand I raised to the rank of lieutenant and I will show you my strength." He tries to take off Luffy's head but he ducks as Morgan split's a fence along his slash.

"Wow if he could hit Luffy that would hurt." Luffy sweeps Morgan's legs out from under him. Luffy just grins as Morgan gets back up and tries to hit Luffy in the head. Luffy moves out of the way and punches Morgan but he only stumbles backwards.

"Don't move or I'll shot!" Everyone looks and sees Helmeppo has Coby at gun point. "Move and I'll blow his brains out."

"Don't worry about me Luffy beat these guys."

"See he's not afraid of that." Luffy just grins as he throws a punch at Helmeppo why Morgan tries to hit him from behind. In a flash it's over as Zoro has knocked out Morgan and Luffy nails Helmeppo in the face. "Good job Zoro."

"Thanks captain."

"Looks like we now have six guys."

"Yep."

Three days later

The six guys were starving as they sat on the boat. "Man am I hungry."

"Oh give it a rest Naruto."

"Just making a comment Ichigo jeez." Suddenly they see a bird.

"Oh hold on guys I'll get that bird for us to eat." Luffy stretches himself and grabs the bird and flies up there but instead of bringing the bird down it grabs him in it's mouth and flies off. "Oi guys help!"

"That idiot man the oars we got to go after him."

"Hai Goku." The other four man the oars as Goku keeps his eyes on Luffy and the bird. Three idiots try to board the ship but they are rowing to fast for them. Soon they see an island and pull up next to a weird looking ship.

"Um that's weird."

"You said it."

"They are Pirates see the Jolly Roger."

"Yeah Naruto it's got a clown face."

"Ah I've heard of them they are the Buggy Pirates."

"I see thanks Zoro."

"Yep they have the second biggest bounty in East Blue since Don Krieg left for the grand line."

"I hope they give us a fight."

"That is something we can agree on Naruto." They dock the ship and get onto the dock.

"Anyone see where that bird took Luffy?"

"No but he is here I can tell." They walk into the town and watch for people but no one is around because of the pirates.

"Ok everyone split up and search for Luffy this place is pretty deserted so just holler when you find him."

"Right I'll head towards where the pirates are just in case he's been captured."

"Good idea Zoro let's go." Everyone breaks up and head in different directions.

With Luffy

Luffy sat up to see he was in a village. "Why did they shot me with a canon." The smoke cleared and Luffy looked at the three pirates.

"Oh boss good you're here."

"Huh?"

"Oh you are her boss huh well you're going to die now."

"I'll let you handle them boss." Luffy blinks as the orange haired girl ran off.

"Get ready to die brat." Luffy looks at the pirates and grins. In the matter of five seconds Luffy had them all laid out as Nami watched from nearby.

"What is he?" Luffy started walking in the way Nami had left. "Hey over here." Luffy saw the girl from before wave to him and walked over. Nami and him entered a house.

"This your place?"

"Oh no this town is abandoned because of the pirates."

"Yeah why were they after you anyways?"

"Because I stole a map of theirs I'm Nami and I'm a thief that only steals from pirates."

"Oh I see."

"So you are strong you want to join forces?"

"No thanks." Luffy starts to leave.

"Hey wait." Nami follows Luffy out of the house. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my crew."

"Oh how big is it?"

"Me and five other guys."

"I see they as strong as you?"

"I know four of them are I'm not sure about Zoro." Nami stops dead in her tracks.

"Pirate hunter Zoro is in your crew!"

"Yep along with some friends I grew up with Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku, Yusuke Urameshi and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ok you guys bounty hunters?"

"Nope we are pirates."

"What?"

"Yeah that's why I turned down your offer to work with you but if you want you can join my crew."

"Forget it I hate pirates."

"Oh." Luffy looks deflated before Nami gets an idea and grabs a rope.

"You know what I'll join if you come with me to see Buggy."

"Ok let's go." After a couple of minutes they reach a tavern.

"Buggy and his crew are there."

"Oh what are we going to do when we get there?" Suddenly Nami ties Luffy up with the rope. "What are you doing?" Nami caries Luffy into the tavern.

"Oi captain Buggy the thief has returned."

"What?" Nami walks up to the top of the roof and throws Luffy down. "What do you want girl?"

"Simple I had a dispute with my employer and I want to join your crew and here's the map he had me steal."

"I see well you got spunk sure I'll let you join the crew." They throw the tied up Luffy into a cage as they start to party.

With Zoro

Zoro neared the tavern and could here them partying up a storm. "That must be where the pirates are." Zoro took to walking over to the bar and walked inside, "They must be on the roof." Zoro walks right out the door leading to the roof and sees Luffy tied up in a cage with a canon pointed at him and a girl about to light it up.

"Oh Zoro help me out of here." Everyone looks over and sees Zoro who sighs.

"How'd this happen."

"Fire the cannon now Nami." Nami is shaking as another pirate tries to light it for her before she takes out a staff and smacks him in the head knocking him out but the match lands on the fuse. As Nami turns to try and put it out three of the pirates try to attack her from behind. As Nami puts out the flame with her hand Zoro takes out the three pirates. Zoro turns his back on the pirates and one on a unicycle quickly attacks from behind stabbing him. Zoro ignores it as he grabs the cage Luffy is in and runs for it with Nami. "Cabaji leave them for now Mohji take Richie and find them."

"Of course captain Buggy." Mohji grins as he gets on his lion to go after the traitor and the others. Zoro and Nami are panting as they run.

"Oi Zoro are you ok?"

"This little thing can't stop me."

"Ok then."

"Oi I got Luffy!" Zoro yells before collapsing to a knee.

"Zoro!" Zoro forces himself to stand and cuts the cage and rope freeing Luffy. "Yosh thanks Zoro."

"Yeah well I'm going to sleep." With that Zoro falls down. Nami sighs as Luffy picks Zoro up and takes him into a house and lays him on a couch. As Luffy comes out he smiles as he sees Naruto standing outside with Nami.

"Hey Naruto."

"Ah Luffy hey man the others should be here soon enough. She told me what happened what should we do with her?" Nami gulps as Luffy looks at her.

"She saved my life so nothing really."

"Ok as you wish captain." Just then Ichigo arrives.

"Yo I think I heard Goku he should be here soon."

"Ok then Zoro was hurt by a sneak attack and is resting in that house over there." Ichigo just nods as Luffy walks off.

"Where you going?"

"I hear something strange so I'm going to check it out." Naruto sighs.

"I'll go with Luffy you watch her and wait for the others."

"Right Naruto." Ichigo just nods to Nami before sitting against the building. Naruto catches up to Luffy to see a building on fire and a dog barking at it.

"What happened?"

"I Happened." The two look and see a dude sitting on a lion. "Names Moji and this here is Richie." He jumps off the lion. "And why the pet food is good for him he likes meat." Moji grins. "Go get them boy." Richie roars as it charges Naruto first who just looks on as Nami shows up and yells at seeing the lion baring down on him. Naruto grins as the lion opens it's mouth as Naruto reaches out and grabs the top and bottom of it's mouth stopping Richie in his tracks.

"Ha let's see how you like this lion." Naruto suddenly lifts the lion off the ground and slams it back first on the ground knocking the lion out.

"Richie no you will pay for this." Before Moji can do anything a dude comes up from behind him and jumps slamming his knee into the back of his head knocking him out.

"Huh who are you?" The kid smirks as he looks at the twitching Moji and grabs the pet food that they had stolen before giving it to the dog which causes Luffy to smile. The dog barks before walking off.

"Yeah you be strong too." Natsu turns back to the new guys and smiles. "Sorry about that names Natsu Dragneel I live here but unlike everyone else I'm not afraid to fight the pirates."

"I see."

"Oi you want to join my crew as well."

"Um…sure why not." Suddenly an old man shows up along with the Goku Yusuke and Ichigo.

"Natsu what are you doing here?"

"Hey chief just helping take care of these pirates." The old man looks down as everyone here's a cannon go off and rush to where it hit to see houses destroyed.

"My house!"

"Oh no Zoro was resting in there." Suddenly some of the rubble moves as Zoro stands up.

"What the hell was that?"

"Buggy's special cannon ball that's it I'm feed up with this I'm going to take care of Buggy myself."

"Oi chief wait a minute you can't do that." The old man ignores him and runs off as Natsu sighs. "Damn him we better follow him." Luffy just grins.

"Don't worry I won't let him die he seems to be a great guy." Natsu just smiles at Luffy as they head towards the tavern. They arrive to see Buggy has split his hand from his body and is using it to choke the old man.

"What the heck?"

"He must have ate a devils fruit as well."

"Huh oh you all returned I see well then why don't I kill him then you punks." Luffy walks over to the old man and grabs Buggy's hand and pries it lose allowing the old man to breath again. "You little brat that hurts." Luffy releases the hand which flies back to Buggy. "Fine then men go get them."

"Well this has nothing to do with me so I'll be off." The guys look at Nami who walks off as Buggy's crew started to jump from the rooftop down at them with guns and swords. Ichigo smirks as he pulls out his sword and charges as do the others except Luffy. They see some idiot on a unicycle and Ichigo is about to charge him when Zoro blocks his path.

"This idiot is who hurt me it's a disgrace to my pride to not finish what he started."

"Understood Zoro take him out." Zoro nods as Ichigo picks a new target and charges him. Zoro and Cabaji cross swords as the man smirks.

"Ah the infamous Zoro how is your injury." Zoro just grunts as he pushes him back. They clash two more times and as they clash again Cabaji kicks him in his injury as Zoro drops to a knee. "Hah you ok Zoro." Zoro grunts and gets back up as Cabaji blows out fire at him but Zoro dodges it only for Cabaji to kick him in the wound again. Zoro rolls over to his back in pain as Cabaji laughs. "This is the demon of East Blue how pathetic." Zoro stands up again and does something crazy taking his blade he cuts open his own wound.

"There is that more to your liking now I will show you the difference between us." Zoro ties his bandana around his head. The two clash a few times until Zoro and Cabaji back off and charge each other. "Demon slash." Zoro nails Cabaji with the attack taking him out.

"Good job Zoro."

"Thanks captain." Zoro sits down as Ichigo, Goku, Yusuke, Naruto and Natsu clean up the rest of Buggy's crew.

"What you weaklings how could you all lose to a bunch of brats." Luffy just grins as Buggy has a tick mark on his head. "That's it I'm going to handle all of you myself."

"Yeah right big nose." Buggy goes ridged.

"You straw hat I'm going to kill you first." Luffy just grins as Buggy pulls out some small knives. "You ready to die boy."

"Nope I'm about to beat you." Buggy sweatdrops before yelling.

"You brat you don't have a bounty I'm the second most dangerous man in East Blue you stand no chance against me!" Luffy snorts before charging at Buggy to hit a clothesline. Suddenly Buggy's head shots off.

"What the heck just happened?"

"I'm not sure." Suddenly they hear laughter and look up to see Buggy's head looking at them.

"What are you?" Luffy nearly yells as Buggy grins.

"I ate the chop-chop fruit I'm a section man."

"He's a monster."

"Oi Luffy your not exactly normal either man."

"Oh yeah that's true." Buggy's head flies back to his body.

"Hah you ready to fight straw hat." Luffy just looks at him as Buggy splits his body in half and flies the upper part at him. Luffy dodges to the side of the knifes trying to hit him as Buggy quickly turns. "Chop-chop cannon." He fires his hand at Luffy but he dodges it and charges Buggy as the hand turns back around and just barely misses his head as it forces Luffy's hat to come off. Luffy grabs it before Buggy's other hand comes from behind and stabs it.

"My hat!" Buggy's hands return to him as he smirks.

"What's the matter you pissed off now." Luffy looks down as Buggy laughs.

"Give me back my hat I got that from Shanks."

"What this is Shanks hat." Buggy throws it on the ground and spits on it. "That guy we use to be on the same boat I hate him he cost me a great treasure!" Buggy spits on the hat again.

"Oh boy he's done it now."

"Luffy's precious hat disgraced like that Luffy might kill him." Buggy is still laughing at Luffy until he ran over and nailed him right in the chest knocking him down.

"How dare you disgrace Shanks hat." Luffy rubs his hat in Buggy's face.

"Stop that it's dirty."

"It's your own spit." Luffy's crew sweatdrops.

"Are they seriously arguing in the middle of a fight."

"Yes Natsu they are." Buggy regroups and then sees Nami trying to sneak off with his treasure.

"Where do you think you are going Nami?" Nami pales as Buggy looks at her.

"Taking my treasure and leaving."

"That's my treasure." Nami sticks out her tongue as Buggy gets a tick mark. "That's it chop-chop festival!" Buggy's body breaks into a lot of parts as he flies after Nami who starts to run.

"Hey your fighting me big nose." Buggy ignores Luffy as Luffy looks around and notices Buggy's feet cant fly and grabs one.

"Oh what's he going to do now?"

"No idea." He takes off Buggy's shoe and sock before…tickling it. Luffy's crew face fault as Buggy laughs. Luffy takes his foot and smashes the toes on the ground but Buggy still doesn't stop.

"Wow your tough." Luffy pinches his foot.

"Oi stop that!" As Buggy turns away from Nami she tries to hit him in the face with her bag of treasure but one of Buggy's hands blocks it. "Give me back my treasure now." Nami refuses as one of Buggy's hands holding a knife comes up behind Nami. Luffy quickly closes the distance between him and Buggy and nails him in the face and causes the treasure bag to be torn apart.

"My treasure." Buggy flies back up.

"Oh you still want to fight straw hat ok body parts return." Buggy reforms but is missing his torso arms and legs. "What the heck?"

"Looking for these?" Everyone notices Nami has his other body parts tied together. Luffy laughs.

"A thief has real cool moves." Luffy stretches both hands back and fires them forward. "Rubber rocket." Luffy blasts Buggy out of view as the map falls to the ground. "Alright now we got the map to the grand line."

"Way to go Luffy."

"Thanks Naruto." Zoro suddenly falls over. "Ah Zoro what's wrong."

"He's probably just passed out from the pain he's in."

"I'm still concise but I don't think I can walk on my own." Ichigo and Natsu help Zoro up as everyone gets ready to leave when the chief wakes up.

"What happened?"

"Hey old man we'd love to stick around but we got to go."

"Huh?" The chief looks over and sees Buggy's crew wiped out and Buggy no where in sight. "What happened?"

"Oh we took care of Buggy and his idiots." Nami had gathered up all her stolen treasure and the group waved to the old man before setting out back to their ship. They came across the villagers but they saw Natsu with them and left them alone and went to the chief. They reach the boats only to see the three idiots from before on Nami's stolen life boat which is much bigger then the tiny row boat type ship that Luffy and them had built.

"Ah so the thief returns." They take on look at Luffy's crew as Zoro looks up to them and they freak out and run away.

"That was weird."

"Yeah they saw Zoro and ran cowards."

"Ok well since were all working together Natsu and Yusuke help Nami sail her boat."

"Sure thing Goku."

"Right." Nami smiles as the two get onboard as the others board their boat and they all set sail.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Ok this is cool

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Pirates

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or characters only story idea

Two days later

After getting Luffy's hat fixed by Nami and landing on an island with weird animals and meting a man who was stuck inside a treasure chest they came to another island that actually had people on it. "What island is this Nami?"

"It's called Syrup village."

"Ok that's a weird name."

"Hey Goku I never asked but are you…"

"Yes Son Gohan is my grandfather and a former vice-admiral he's retired but still trains marines."

"Wow."

"Yeah well we might want to worry about our welcoming party." Nami blinks then looks to the island to see some kid with a long nose standing at the top of a slope.

"Stop right there pirates I'm captain Usopp and if you come to this village which is under my protection then I'll have my 80 million men destroy you." Everyone but Luffy sweatdrops.

"Wha 80 million guys were in trouble here."

"Please Luffy he's lying."

"Ah she saw through it so easy."

"It would have helped if you didn't admit to lying you know." Usopp almost face faults at his own stupidity. Zoro looks at three of the pirate flags that were waving and grins.

"What are you three kids doing?" The kids yell and run away.

"Guys wait a minute!" Usopp sighs as Luffy and the others get on land. "Don't come any closer or I'll be forced to fight you." Usopp pulls out a slingshot of all things.

"Don't worry so much man we're simply here to get some much needed supplies and maybe a better boat and leave." Usopp sighs in relief.

"Good well then follow me I'll take you around town." Everyone shrugs and follows Usopp into the village. "It's pretty small and the only place you will find a boat bigger than the ones you got is in a mansion owned by this girl but she is sickly and doesn't do much." Nami sighs as the group make there way to town. Usopp takes them to a restaurant where the group have a great time with Usopp. "Hey you guy's need more members?"

"We are always looking for people to join us why?"

"Let me be captain and I'll join."

"No way Luffy's captain." Usopp sighs and suddenly gets up.

"It's that time again see you guys later." Usopp leaves the restaurant as the others continue to eat and drink. A few minutes later the three kids from earlier show up.

"What did you do to our captain?"

"Huh you mean Usopp?"

"Yeah where is the captain?"

"That was great meat."

"What meat could you have…" The others chuckle as they see the kids start to freak out.

"Hey we ate your captain he tasted great."

"AH!" The kids faint from fear.

"Oh that was too great Zoro."

"Thanks Naruto." Nami sighs as the others laugh except Luffy who doesn't get what just happened. The kids wake back up and the others explain what Usopp did.

"Where did he go anyways?"

"To the mansion to tell lies." The crew sweatdrops.

"Um isn't that bad."

"No captain helps raise the spirits of miss Kaya."

"I see so she's felling better now."

"Yeah and it's all thanks to the captain."

"Yosh we're going to go ask her for a ship then." Luffy gets up and runs for the exit.

"Oi Luffy I thought we talked about this." Luffy just keeps running off.

"Come on let's get there before our captain does something stupid." Everyone get's up and follows Luffy out and to the mansion. They catch up to Luffy as he is climbing over the fence. "Oi Luffy wait a moment man."

"Goku guys come on we're going to ask for a boat." The others sigh but follow Luffy anyways. They meet Usopp who is telling stories to Kaya when the butler shows up. He insults Usopp causing a fight to break out that Luffy tries to get in on but Goku and Zoro hold him back as Ichigo and Yusuke hold back Natsu and Naruto. Soon Usopp leaves and Luffy and the others follow him. Later the crew minus Luffy who had ran off after Usopp were sitting with two of the kids that hanged out with Usopp.

"Where is your other friend at anyways?"

"He's always disappearing but when he shows up it'll be noisy." Suddenly the other kid runs up to them.

"Hey guys there is some weird guy walking backwards through town."

"Huh?"

"Oh please your making it up."

"No I'm not." Suddenly a man who is indeed walking backwards comes into view.

"Who said I was weird I'm not weird."

"Dude you're walking backwards that's all kinds of weird." Jango ignores Naruto and looks at the kids.

"I'm just a hypnotist passing through."

"Hypnotist will you show us your hypnotism."

"Sure why not when I count one two Jango you will fall asleep." The kids look at a small circle on a chain he has. "One…two…Jango." Both the kids and Jango fall asleep.

"Um ok that's weirder than him walking backwards he put himself to sleep to."

"Who cares they will be fine let's go try and find Luffy."

"Right Goku." Everyone gets up and walks off.

Later

"You got to be kidding me man."

"Nope that butler is really captain Kuro of the Black Cats and is planning on killing Kaya for her money and Jango is one of them." They look at Luffy who's head is buried in the ground from when he fell asleep because of Jango. Goku pulls Luffy free. "I'm sorry about your captain guys." Goku just slaps Luffy in the face.

"Oi Luffy wake up man." Luffy sits straight up.

"What a great nap."

"Of course it was." Usopp nearly has a heart attack as Luffy grins at Yusuke.

"Hey so is it true is that butler really a pirate coming to kill that girl."

"Huh oh yeah what are we going to do guys?"

"Your captain Luffy you tell us what to do."

"Oh right ok well let's help Usopp protect his village and beat these guys."

"Right captain."

"Hey guys if it's not to much to ask I want to stop these pirates before they reach the village I want everyone to have a normal day and believe that no pirates are coming just like every other day."

"Sure that shouldn't be too hard right guys."

"Nah that sounds easy."

"Thanks well then follow me I think I know how they are going to get to the village and we can cut them off at the pass." Everyone follows Usopp and help him lay a trap and wait for morning.

Morning time

The group is standing at the top of the pass waiting for the pirates to show up. "What's taking them so long anyways?" They hear noise coming from somewhere else.

"Um Usopp you sure this is the only way to the village?"

"Oh no the other valley pass I just assumed they were coming here because they held the meeting here and it's the straightest shoot to the village."

"Crap where is the other valley pass?"

"North of here." Luffy takes off with Natsu and Naruto following him. Goku sighs as he Yusuke and Ichigo follow behind Usopp knowing that Luffy did not know where he was going. Nami and Zoro get stuck on the slope and Nami uses him as a stepping stone to quickly follow the others.

"Nami!"

"Thanks Zoro but my treasure is in danger."

At the north pass

Usopp Goku Ichigo Yusuke and Nami arrived to find the Black Cat pirates at the bottom of the slope. "Hey look it's some brats blocking the way captain."

"Take care of them you know how Kuro get's when his plans aren't carried out right."

"Yes sir captain Jango." The pirates start to charge up the pass as Usopp pulls out his slingshot and shots one in the head dropping him. Nami takes out her staff and knocks one in the head taking him out. Goku ducks a punch and nails an uppercut taking out the man who had tried to attack him and sending him into three other pirates. Ichigo takes out his sword and blocks a sword slash before jumping over a leg sweep and kicks his opponent in the face knocking him out before slashing another guy in the chest dropping him as well. Yusuke dodges around his opponent and drops him with a hard right hook.

"Come on it's only five people hurry up and finish them off."

"We're trying captain." Suddenly Luffy Naruto and Natsu show up.

"Oi Usopp why didn't you tell me which way was north?"

"You ran off before everyone else I thought you knew." Just then Zoro shows up.

"I can't believe you knocked me down that slope Nami!" Nami just rolls her eyes at Zoro.

"Huh it's pirate hunter Zoro."

"We still outnumber them so do your job and beat them already." The crew charges up the slope but are beaten back by the Straw Hats and Usopp. Jango gains a tick mark as he looks at his beaten crew. "You fools when I say one two Jango you will become super strong."

"No way can he do that."

"One…two…Jango." Jango had looked away as had the Straw Hats except Luffy who suddenly charges the revived pirates and wipe them out again before grabbing the figure head of their ship and rips it off. "Oh crap when I say one two Jango you will fall asleep one…two…Jango." Luffy falls asleep and the figure head drops on him as he falls down.

"Damn it Luffy."

"Hey Buchi look our ship is wrecked."

"Huh what happened to the ship?"

"It's the Nyaban brothers."

"Sham Buchi get down here."

"Huh it's the captain didn't they go to the village?"

"Look Buchi everyone's been beaten."

"Let's go take a look Sham."

"Good you are here we cant reach the village because of them go kill them."

"Ah but they look strong."

"Yeah we can't beat them."

"Sham go now."

"What why me?" Sham sighs. "Ok I'm going."

"Huh these guys are weird aren't they suppose to be strong or something." Sham starts to walk up the slope as Zoro steps forward.

"Don't move or I'll attack you."

"You can't beat me." Sham suddenly blast up the slope at impressive speeds and clashes with Zoro who had one of his swords drawn.

"No way."

"Zoro your katanas."

"What where did they go?"

"Oh missing something." Somehow Sham had stolen both of Zoro's swords and now had them on his back.

"Give me back my swords."

"I think not." Zoro growls as Buchi and Jango look on. Sham throws Zoro's swords down the slope. Zoro goes ridged as Sham smirks at him. "Oh you angry or something." Zoro charges to get past Sham but he grabs him and holds him down as Buchi finally moves and jumps a good ten feet into the air and tries to fall with a kick right onto Zoro's head but he breaks free just in time. Zoro growls but Natsu and Ichigo get in-between him and the Nyaban Brothers.

"No offence Zoro but with only one sword you don't stand as much of a chance against these guys let us handle them and get you your swords."

"Good idea Ichigo." Zoro backs off as Ichigo draws his sword.

"Me and Natsu will be your opponents."

"Fine with me you ok with that bro."

"Sure let's do this Sham."

"I'll handle fatty Ichigo."

"Good idea." Buchi growls at Natsu and charges and swipes with his claws but Natsu ducks under it. Natsu weaves in and out of Buchi's wild swings smirking at the man the entire time.

"Damn brat quit smirking at me!"

"Then actually try and hit me." Natsu ducks at the last second as a few of his hairs are cut off. "That's more like it." Buchi comes in with his left hand but Natsu grabs his hand and slams it into the ground and kicks his arm breaking the claws on his left hand. "There we go now you only have one hand with those claw things." Buchi growls as he lashes out with his right hand but Natsu dodges it and quickly closes in and slams his knee into Buchi's back knocking him down.

"Now you've made me mad you bastard!"

"Oh I'm shaking in my shoes fatty." Buchi turns around only to freeze.

Ichigo vs. Sham

Ichigo easily parries Sham's attacks like he wasn't even trying. "Come on don't make this too easy for me."

"Shut it brat I'll show you." Sham moves at quicker speeds but Ichigo still keeps up and blocks Sham as he stabs with his right hand and spins around him and connects with his elbow to the back of Sham's head causing him to stumble forwards. Sham quickly twist and slashes but once more Ichigo blocks. The two lock up in a test of strengths and Ichigo twist his sword snapping the blades on Sham's right hand.

"We'll that takes care of some of those stupid claws." Sham growls and swipes with his left hand but Ichigo easily blocks the attacks. "Come on you couldn't beat me before what makes you think you can do it now."

"Damn brat I'll shut you up!" Sham overextends his attack and Ichigo takes the butt end of his sword and slams it into his shoulder nearly breaking the collarbone. Sham turns towards Ichigo but suddenly stops and seizes up.

"What are you fools doing?"

"It's captain Kuro."

"Oh man he's going to kill us."

"No way." Everyone looks at Buchi who has a stupid grin on his face. "The captain hasn't done anything in three years why we've been raiding and plundering all this time we are the strongest of the crew and just because we are having problems doesn't mean we are going to roll over for him."

"That's right Buchi we can beat you captain." The Nyaban brothers rush Kuro and try to cut him to ribbons but he dodges and they only tear apart the bag he had with him.

"Your right I have been enjoying the peace a little too much." They turn around only for him to disappear and get in-between them and put the cat claws he is wearing at each of their throats. "And I'm felling generous so I give you five minutes to handle these brats and I won't kill you." Meanwhile Nami used everyone being distracted to go wake up Luffy.

"Huh oh hey Nami."

"Get up we need your help that butler showed up."

"Really ok then." Luffy gets out from under the figurehead and stands up.

"Oh shit that crazy kid is up again we could barely handle his crew how can we handle him as well." The Nyaban brothers charge Ichigo and Natsu. Natsu ducks under Buchi's swipe and nails an uppercut that puts him down for good. Ichigo weaves around Sham's stab and slashes him right across the chest dropping him. Zoro smirks as he walks over to his swords and picks them up. Luffy walks over to the others as they all turn towards Kuro.

"Well now you have a choice you can leave or we can kick your ass." Kuro starts to laugh at Luffy's threat.

"Well I think I chose for you to kick my ass if you can boy." Luffy grins and throws a punch at Kuro but he dodges it and actually stands on top of his arm. "You're too slow boy." Kuro runs down his arm and kicks Luffy in the face. "You don't understand boy nobodies like you can't hope to beat a true pirate like me." Luffy stands back up as Kuro begins to sway back and forth before disappearing in the blink of an eye and slashes Luffy across the chest. "See you stand no chance boy." Luffy just stands back up.

"Are you going to talk or fight."

"Well since you're in such a hurry to die by all means let me take you on your one way trip to hell boy." Kuro starts to sway in place again as his crew snickers.

"Poor kid stands no chance of beating the captain."

"Yeah get him captain Kuro."

"Shut up! I'm killing all of you as well."

"What?"

"But captain-"

"Shut it my plan is to obtain wealth and freedom and to do that I must erase the name Kuro and that includes you fools." Just then Kaya shows up.

"Stop it I'll give you my money just leave here."

"You do not understand I must obtain wealth and peace only then will my plan succeed." Kuro charges Luffy who pulls out a rock and blocks the attack breaking five of his cats claws in the boulder.

"You talk to much." Kuro starts to sway again and disappears and starts slashing things at random even hitting his own crew. "What are you doing that's your crew!" Luffy and the others watch as Kuro cuts down his own men. Kuro finally comes close to Luffy and he grabs him and slams him to the ground and as Kuro sits up punches him in the face sending him tumbling across the ground. "Heh not so hot now are you." Kuro gets back up his glasses broken and falling off.

"You brat I will win."

"Oh shut up! Luffy finish this." Luffy grins to Goku and before Kuro can start using his silent step again wraps his arms and legs around him.

"What are you doing brat!"

"Let's see you do that move now." Luffy grins and stretches his head back and slams it right into Kuro's face knocking him out.

"Yes Luffy good going."

"Thanks guy's."

"That kid beat captain Kuro." Luffy grabs Kuro and falls him down the slope.

"Take him and leave now." The Black Cat's freak out and start to abandon the island.

"Usopp you and your friends did it."

"Haha yeah well Kaya whatever you do don't tell the villagers the truth ok."

"What but Usopp we need to fix the misunderstanding about you."

"No there is no misunderstanding I'm a liar and that's all they need to know." Kaya sighs.

"Ok Usopp I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks Kaya."

"Oh Luffy-san you and your crew come find me when you are ready to leave ok."

"Alright."

Next day

"Wow it's a ship!"

"Alright finally!"

"It's a caravel."

"Yes I designed it myself I call it the Going Merry."

"We can really have it Kaya!"

"Sure you can." Meri walks over to Luffy and starts explaining how to steer the ship.

"Oi maybe you should tell me."

"Yeah Luffy will run her aground in five seconds if he tries to steer the ship."

"Hey Naruto I'm not that bad."

"Sure your not." Naruto deadpans as Luffy gain s a tick mark as the others laugh. Just as they are about to set sail they see Usopp rolling down a hill with a giant pack on his back.

"We better stop him before he hit's the boat." Zoro and Goku both raise a foot and Usopp rolls face first into their feet.

"Thanks for stopping me." Usopp stands up.

"Usopp-san what are you doing?"

"Kaya don't try and stop me but the sea is calling my name I must set out and sail the world and when I come back I'll have tails to tell you that will blow my lies out of the water."

"Ok Usopp I'll be waiting."

"Hey Luffy guys let's meet again somewhere on the high seas."

"Why?"

"Jeez Luffy you're cold-blooded we're both pirates we might meet again."

"Aren't you one of our comrades."

"Huh?"

"Just get on the ship already." Usopp blinks then jumps in cheer.

"You guys made me captain."

"Like hell I'm captain!" Usopp jumps a-bored. As the ship takes off. "Ok guys here's to the new ship and a few new members."

"Yeah!" The crew toast and start to drink the rum.

Two days later

Luffy tried to draw a pirate flag but he was not that good so the honor fell to Usopp who of course made the flag have his symbol until the others forced him to make another flag with the straw hat on it which was very good.

"Alright Usopp can you draw that on our sails as well."

"Of course captain." Usopp finishes drawing the symbol and then they hear a cannon go off.

"Oi Luffy what are you doing man."

"Practicing with the cannon we have it so I thought we should try it out."

"Here let me try that." Usopp walks over to the cannon.

"Ok try to hit that rock over there."

"Right judge the distance and this should do it." Usopp fires the cannon and hit's the rock on his first try.

"Wow good job Usopp."

"Thanks Naruto." Everyone goes into the kitchen which is a tight fit for the nine pirates.

"Ok Usopp you can be our sniper."

"Ok but if you ever get tired of being captain I'll gladly take over for you."

"Deal." Suddenly someone shouts form outside.

"Damn pirates get out here." Luffy runs outside.

"Hey you quit wreaking my ship!" Luffy jumps down and faces off with the guy.

"You killed my buddy."

"What are you talking about?" The guy pulls out a sword and lunges at Luffy but he jumps grabs his head and throws him into a wall on the ship beating him. Zoro walks out and sees the guy.

"Huh Johnny is that you?"

"Zoro bro is that you?"

"What are you doing here and where is Yosaku?" Johnny pulls his friend onto the ship.

"I was letting him rest when a cannonball from this ship blew up the rock he was on." Johnny looked at Yosaku. "All his old wounds are opening up and stuff I don't know what to do." Nami sighs.

"You guys are so stupid Luffy Usopp grab some citrus from the kitchen." Luffy and Usopp rush off and return with a bucket filled with the juice from citrus fruits and start pouring it down Yosaku's throat. "He has scurvy but after this and a few days rest he'll be fine."

"Thanks sis." Nami just sighs as suddenly Yosaku jumps up.

"I'm all better now."

"You idiot it cant work that fast."

"Who are you guys anyways?"

"We are Yosaku and Johnny bounty hunters that worked with Zoro before."

"What are you guys strong?"

"Well we're not weak that's for sure." Naruto sweatdrops at the answer to his question.

"Well after seeing this happen to someone I think we need to get a cook." Everyone looks at Luffy like he grew a second head. "What?"

"That was an actual good idea Luffy."

"Hey if you're looking for a cook we know a great place to go get one."

"Really!"

"Yep just let us lead you there."

A few hours later

"There she is."

"Cool it looks like a big fish." They then notice a marine ship is docked at the restaurant.

"Oh no the marines."

"Hey we're not pirates." A man with an iron thing on his fist walks out of the inside of the ship.

"Huh I've never seen that pirate flag before who's your captain?"

"I am Monkey D. Luffy and I just finished my flag a day ago."

"Oh if it isn't Yosaku and Johnny I see you've finally been caught by pirates you small time bounty hunters."

"Yosaku he just called us small time didn't he."

"Yeah lets teach him not to insult us." Lieutenant Fullbody easily beats Johnny and Yosaku.

"So you guys are weak."

"No he's just not to shabby himself." Suddenly the marines aim a cannon at them.

"Oh shit guys they are attacking." Luffy jumps into the line of sight for the cannonball and takes a deep breath.

"Rubber Balloon." The cannonball bounces off Luffy and hit's the top of the restaurant.

"Where were you aiming Luffy?"

"Oh crap not good." Luffy deflates and runs over to the restaurant as everyone sighs.

"I hope he didn't hurt someone." After Luffy had been in there for an hour everyone began to worry.

"What is he doing in there?"

"He's probably taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault…entirely."

"Well I'm hungry I'm heading in to eat and see Luffy." The others look at Naruto as he jumps a-bored the restaurant ship as the others soon follow. They find a table to sit at and try not to laugh as they see Luffy wearing an apron.

"Yo errand boy we hear you have to stay here for a year."

"Yeah can we redo the flag?"

"Guy's your in here eating and your going to leave me behind some friends you are."

"Calm down Luffy we're joking man."

"Oh ok."

"Ah a simpleton as always."

"What's that mean Ichigo?" Everyone laughs as Luffy gains a tick mark. Just then the cook Luffy had tried to get to join his crew sees Nami and goes all love crazy.

"Ah my lovely dear what I wouldn't give to be with you but atlas there is an obstacle to our love." Everyone gives him a weird look.

"You mean me Sanji."

"Ah Shitty old geezer." Zeff gives Sanji a dirty look.

"Go be a pirate just get off my ship you shitty cook." Sanji gets right up in Zeff's face.

"No one insults my cooking." Zeff just kicks Sanji sending him flying into the table the Straw Hat's had been at. Luckily they had moved their food before he hit the table. "Jerk." Sanji stood back up and fixed the table before fawning over Nami who talks him into making her meal free.

"How'd she do that?"

"He's just an idiot that's all Naruto."

"Oi who's an idiot?" Goku and Zoro just point at Sanji who gains a tick mark. "Oh yeah you want to say that again." Goku just smirks.

"Sure you're an idiot." Sanji growls but Nami talks him down before he walks off to talk to more customers who came in. "That just proves my point."

Two days later

Gin the pirate that Sanji had saved brought in Don Krieg who was starving just like he had been. "Please we have money please fed my captain." Sanji prepares food and feds Don Krieg.

"Thank you." Don Krieg stands up and then clotheslines Sanji.

"What sir you said you wouldn't do this."

"Be quite Gin." Don Krieg looks at the cooks as the citizens run away. "Now I have a hundred men on my ship who need food so hurry up and make them that food so they don't die from starvation."

"Why should we?"

"Because I'm Don Krieg and I am the strongest so you will do as I say or suffer the consequences." Sanji starts to walk towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing Sanji?"

"Preparing food for a hundred men." Patty clubs him in the back of the head knocking him down. "Hold him down why I take care of Krieg." Patty shots a cannon ball at him and blast Don Krieg out the front door. "Oh damn the owner will be pissed with me I damaged the entrance."

"It was collateral damage to protect the restaurant he'll understand."

"Right." Just then Don Krieg walks back into the restaurant.

"That the best you got?"

"What? No way."

"He has armor on him."

"This armor makes me the strongest in East Blue you foolish cooks." Patty and a few other cooks grab extra large utensils and charge Krieg but he smirks as guns come out all over his armor and shoot the cooks. "Now hurry up and make my men their food." Just then Zeff shows up and throws a bag of food to him.

"There you go food for a hundred men now go feed them and leave."

"Actually I'm in the market for a new ship I'll just take this one."

"No owner Zeff see now he'll attack the ship."

"That's if they have any fighting spirit left isn't that right defeated pirates of the Grand Line."

"No way even Don Krieg was defeated by that sea."

"'Red Leg' Zeff."

"Yes I was once called that what's your point?"

"You sailed those seas I bet you kept a log."

"Yes I did."

"The only thing I lacked when I entered the grand line was information I will take this ship and your log you have tell my men are feed to leave if you are still here your life is forfeit." With that Don Krieg left.

"Well will any of you leave?"

"No way this is the only place that excepts us we will stand and fight."

"Then get ready boys because they will come." Don Kreig's men eat and after a dispute with a man are ready to attack when their galleon is cut into pieces.

"What just happened?"

"It's him that hawk-eyed man." Mihawk sits on his tiny boat as Zoro looks on in shock.

"Why are you after us what did we do to you?"

"Nothing I'm just killing some time." Suddenly Zoro jumps onto a piece of the galleon.

"So it is you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro and I wish to fight you." Mihawk looks at Zoro and just nods as he get onto the galleon and looks at Zoro before taking out a very tiny knife. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going all out to hunt a rabbit unfortunately I do not have a smaller knife." Zoro gains a tick mark as he pulls out his three katanas.

"You better take this serious or you may die."

"Oh believe me I am." The two clash and Zoro is shocked to see Mihawk hold him off with the small knife. Zoro continues his attacks doing nothing to Mihawk.

"Demon Slash." Zoro goes for one of his more powerful attacks but ends up being stabbed near the heart by Mihawk. Zoro just stands there as Mihawk looks at him.

"Why don't you back down? If you continue you will die."

"I don't know but for some reason I feel if I were to back up even one step I would never be able to stand right here again." Mihawk smiles.

"Splendid." He pulls his knife from Zoro and puts it away before grabbing his real sword. "I shall end this with my true blade the strongest sword in the world." Zoro gets ready with his strongest move but as he goes in for the attack Mihawk destroys two of his swords. Zoro sheaths his last katana and turns towards Mihawk. "What are you doing?"

"Wounds to the back are a swordsman's disgrace." Mihawk once more smiles before slashing Zoro across the chest causing Zoro to fall into the sea. Luffy gets ready to go avenge Zoro before Ichigo stops him.

"Don't worry Luffy that attack wasn't meant to kill him but make him unable to fight." Luffy sighs in relief as Johnny and Yosaku drag Zoro a-bored their boat. Zoro seems down for the count but suddenly pulls out his last sword.

"Luffy can you hear me? I will never lose again is that ok with you pirate king?"

"Yep." Luffy looks on as Don Krieg tries to attack Mihawk but is stopped dead in his tracks. Mihawk leaves just as sudden as he came. "Ok guys go after the ship and Nami me and Goku will hang back to handle this problem and catch up." The others nod as the bored the small row boat and sail off. "You ready Goku?"

"Yeah captain let's do it." Luffy grins.

"Hey old man if I drive these guys off will you let me leave."

"Sure kid if you can do it." Luffy grins even more. Don Krieg sends his men in to attack the ship.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thanks please read and review also Goku and the others don't have their powers so if you can come up with fighting moves for them that would be great help thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Anime Pirates

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or characters just story idea

Luffy and Goku watched as seven of Don Krieg's pirates pull forward from the others. Luffy grabs the railing and stretches his arms back. "Ok rubber rocket." Luffy flies towards the men. "Followed up by rubber scythe." Luffy clotheslines the seven guys sending them into the ocean and grabs onto one of the mast of the destroyed galleon. "Whew that was close."

"Heh a devil fruit user. If I throw you in the ocean I win right?"

"Yeah but I'm going to beat you so it don't matter." Krieg laughs at Luffy. Suddenly the fish head on the ship starts to move and comes out and shots cannons at the pirates.

"What the hell!" Suddenly a platform raises around the restaurant giving the cooks and pirates a place to fight. Patty and Carne try to literally run over Don Krieg but he grabs ahold of the thing stopping it in its tracks.

"We can't move."

"What strength."

"I'm Don Krieg and I will rule all the seas so I don't have time to play with you fools." Don Krieg throws the fish head at the restaurant but Sanji jumps up and kicks it away. It lands in the fin as Sanji lands back on the ground.

"Nice no wonder Luffy wants you to join the crew." Sanji just sighs as Patty and Carne climb up onto the fin.

"Be more careful Sanji would you."

"Heh whatever." The pirates have beaten all the cooks on the fin but ended up being taken out by Patty and Carne.

"What the hell is up with these cooks?" Just then a guy dressed weird gets onto the fin.

"What are you bums doing?"

"Ah Pearl." Patty and Carne try to take out Pearl but ends up easily defeated.

"You fools I'm invincible." Hearing that Goku smirks as he walks forwards.

"Ha let's test that theory of yours." Goku rushes Pear and throws a kick but he blocks it with the protection on his hand when Luffy flies into the back of his head and slams his face into the thing causing him to get a nose bleed.

"Blood I I'm bleeding." Goku and Luffy blink as Pearl starts to freak out.

"Ok well I'm going to take care of this now."

"Right Goku I'll stay out of your way." Luffy walks away as Pearl starts beating on his chest and then his iron stuff catches on fire.

"I'll show you now I'm even more invincible than before." Goku smirks and runs towards Pearl who tries to punch him but he ducks under it and nails his armor with an uppercut that sends Pearl sliding back. "See I told you you cant hope to break through this iron of mine." Goku sighs as he nods.

"Your right I'll have to pick it up a notch kaio-ken barrage." Goku charges and throws a left hook which Pearl blocks. Goku twist and throws a right spin kick to his chest. Goku throws a straight right punch to the gut and then flips into the air and tries to hit a heel drop which Pearl blocks again. Goku falls into a handstand and drives both legs at the left shoulder. Pearl stumbles back but stands their unharmed and smirks.

"You can't hurt me." Goku smirks as Pearl's invincible iron wall starts to crack and falls away from him as Don Krieg and his men look on shocked. Goku runs in and nails a knee to his gut and then clasps both hands together and swings them up hitting him right under the chin and sends him falling into the sea.

"So much for being invincible."

"Good job Goku." Goku nods to Luffy as he walks back over and leans against the railing when a noise draws everyone's attention to where Zeff was to see that Gin had broken his peg leg and had a gun pointed at his head.

"Stop fighting." Luffy gains a tick mark and gets ready to attack him but Goku gets in his way.

"Let Sanji handle this." Luffy just nods as Sanji and Gin stare each other down.

"Gin you asshole."

"Sorry Sanji but in the end I am a member of Krieg's pirate fleet and will do anything for him just leave the ship and everything will be fine." Sanji smirks as he lit a cigarette.

"No way I took everything away from the old man so I refuse to let him lose this ship he loves so much as well." Gin just sighs as he puts away the gun and pulls out two metal rods with a metal ball on the end of them and charges Sanji.

"I'll just have to end this myself then." Gin swings but misses and Sanji kicks him in the face. Gin spits up some blood but smirks as he charges Sanji again and blocks the next kick before slamming the metal ball into Sanji's knee nearly breaking it. Sanji and Gin charge and exchange blows until Gin ducks a kick and nails Sanji in the ribs and trips him and tries to crush his head but Sanji spits what's left of his cigarette into Gin's face to give him a second to dodge the attack and kicks Gin in the back of the head. Sanji backs up as Gin flips back to a standing position.

"Your tougher then you look."

"You too but it's time to end this." Gin and Sanji charge each other but Sanji kicks away both of his weapons and spins delivering a kick right to his face laying him out.

"No way our battle commander was just beaten by some cook." Sanji pulls out a cig and lights it up. Don Krieg looks as Gin lays on the fins not moving.

"How is this happening? I'm Don Krieg the strongest man in East Blue."

"Didn't you just have the biggest crew?"

"You brat you stand no chance against me!" Luffy cracks his knuckles as he stares at Krieg.

"I'm coming over there to kick your ass now." Luffy jumps onto the mast that is connecting the fin of the restaurant to the piece of the galleon that Krieg is on. Krieg smirks as he takes one of his shields off his armor and aims it at Luffy as an explosion causes water to come up and block his view. Krieg fires stakes at Luffy the he nearly dodges until one hits him in the leg and he almost falls into the sea but quickly jumps back onto the fin on the ship. He yanks out the stake and throws it away. "Damn it fight me fair already!"

"Please I don't have to fight I just have to win."

"So you're a coward." Don Krieg deadpans as he stares at Luffy.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Krieg fires a cannonball at them but Luffy just smirks.

"I'll just send it right back at you." Luffy gets ready to knock the cannonball back when it blows up and sends shuriken at him. Luffy gets a couple of slashes on him but is mostly fine. "Alright let's try this again." Luffy jumps onto the mast and runs at Krieg until he fires more stakes at him but Luffy drops to the mast and then jumps back up. "That won't work on me twice." Luffy is steadily getting closer when Krieg punches the mast causing it to shift into the water. Luffy jumps off and lands back on the fin. "Damn it! Let me get over there." Krieg just smirks as Luffy grumbles. "Fuck it I'll show you not to underestimate me!" Luffy jumps on the broken mast and runs at Krieg again who just smirks as he uses bomb to cause a screen and fires his stakes again. Luffy just charges right through the stakes taking one to his leg and another to his shoulder but ignores them as he keeps running. He pulls the one in his leg out and throws it away as he stretches hi foot out and kicks the water causing it to splash up and block Krieg's view of him.

"Ha using my own trick against me." Luffy pulls back his fist.

"Rubber…" The water falls away and Krieg has taken his cape and turned it inside out showing it was covered in spikes.

"Go ahead punch me brat."

"Pistol." Luffy pays no head to the cape of spikes as he nails Krieg knocking him down.

"What a fool."

"He may be a fool Sanji but he will beat Krieg no matter what." Sanji looks at Goku who just stand there watching Luffy fight.

"You seem stronger than him why don't you take out Krieg?"

"Hah Pearl was just a weakling besides that armor of his if I was fighting Krieg I'd be messed up to." Sanji just blinked before looking back at Luffy who takes a punch from the shield right to his chest. Luffy jumps up into the air and stretches his leg catching Krieg in the face and knocking him down again. Krieg looks pissed as he stands back up and takes the other shield looking thing from his shoulder and puts the together which then extends a wooden shaft to hold and a blade from the top.

"This is my great war spear now get ready to die." He swung his spear down as Luffy jumps to the side and an explosion happens.

"Did that thing just blow up?"

"Unlike my other attacks if you take a hit from this it's over." Krieg swings at Luffy but misses again but the explosion sends him flying.

"Damn it." Luffy stretches his arm to help him land on another piece of the galleon as Krieg just swings at him again. Luffy ducks under the first swing and then jumps over the second but now in midair is a sitting duck as Krieg swings his spear down like a hammer. There is an explosion and everyone is looking for Luffy when they see him hanging onto the handle of the spear. "That was close." Krieg growls as he swings the spear but Luffy jumps off it and avoids taking any damage. Krieg goes to stab Luffy but he punches the blade on both sides stopping the attack but is caught in the explosion.

"Oh damn."

"Luffy!" Luffy looks out of it as he falls onto a piece of the galleon.

"I'm not done with you yet." Luffy stands back up but is hit with the spear again. Suddenly the blade starts to crack and breaks. "What happened to my war spear?"

"I punched it five times. Now get ready since we're on this big space I'll send you flying." Don Krieg just stares at Luffy as he prepares himself to fight. Krieg tries to hit Luffy but he jumps high into the air. "Rubber gatling gun." Luffy starts to rain down blows on Krieg but his armor holds fast.

"Please this is the strongest armor you can't break it."

"Oh I think I'm close rubber pistol." Krieg goes flying into the air but his armor is still fine.

"Told you so brat." Krieg swings his spear which is more like a bomb on a stick at Luffy but the explosion doesn't stop Luffy as he stretches both arms back and throws them at Krieg.

"Rubber bazooka." Luffy nails Krieg and his armor breaks to pieces. Krieg seems to be out cold in midair as him and Luffy start falling towards the sea when Krieg turns in air and throws a net around Luffy.

"If we fall into the ocean I win don't I hammer boy." Luffy growls until he stretches his legs out and wraps them around before grabbing Krieg's head and starts to unwrap his legs and slams Krieg into the fin on the ship breaking it into pieces. Luffy winds up falling into the ocean but before Goku can go to get him Sanji jumps into the sea and pulls him out from under.

"Oi don't die on me kid." Sanji swims over and gets onto a piece of the fin and takes a deep breath as he notices Luffy breathing.

"Hey does that mean you're joining us?"

"Yeah." Goku smirks as Luffy is out cold.

Later

Everyone was getting ready to leave when a panda-shark with Yosaku in it's mouth lands in the restaurant. "Yosaku why are you back?"

"Huh oh Luffy bro Goku bro we got a problem if Nami went where we think she did this could be bad."

With Usopp

Usopp was busy running from a couple of fishmen as he had been separated from the others and Zoro who was still on the boat out cold had been captured. Usopp was easily out distancing the fishman after him until he came across a kid and woman. "Oh crap I cant just leave you two behind with this fishman coming here." Usopp gets ready to attack him when he is knocked out from behind.

Later

Usopp awoke to find himself in a house. "What the heck where am I?"

"My house." Usopp sees it is the girl from earlier and the kid.

"Your house. Wait a minute you knocked me out do you work with those fishmen?"

"No we are held under Arlong's rule I saved you."

"Oh well thanks." After hearing about Nami being part of Arlong's crew Usopp gets angry but eventually calms down.

Meanwhile

Zoro was sitting inside Arlong park. "Man what a place." It was a huge mansion with over eighty fishmen pirates. Zoro and Arlong get in an argument until Nami shows up and then Zoro jumps into the pool that was feed by the ocean. Nami jumps in and saves him before beating him up some. They throw him into a cell as Arlong left to take care of some business. After they left Nami freed Zoro and told him to leave. Nami leaves and instead of escaping he takes out the fifteen fishmen pirates left to defend the base. "She told me to leave but I've got nothing to do. Besides we told Luffy we'd bring her back."

With Naruto and the others

Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu, Yusuke and Johnny were just sitting around waiting on Luffy, Goku and Yosaku to show up. "Man I hope they get here soon."

Meanwhile

Luffy, Sanji, Goku and Yosaku were enjoying their meal when a giant sea monster with a cow head showed up. "What's that?"

"It's huge." The sea cow looked ready to attack when Luffy and Sanji both hit it and send it flying. After another thirty minutes they arrive to the island Nami was on. They disembark and soon run into Zoro and the others minus Johnny.

"Yo guys what's up?"

"It's bad Usopp has been captured by Arlong and will be kill-"

"He's already dead sister Nami killed him." Everyone looks at Johnny.

"No way."

"It's the truth I saw her do it." Just then Nami showed up.

"What are you idiots doing here?" After talking to Nami Luffy decides to go to sleep. Later Nojiko shows up to tell everyone what happened to Nami eight years ago.

"I don't care I'm going for a walk."

"What don't you want to hear about Nami?"

"Don't mind him." She looks at Naruto. "Nothing you say will change his mind if Nami needs our help he'll wipe Arlong out." Nojiko looks at him like he's crazy.

"You can't hope to beat Arlong." Nojiko sighs as she starts to tell her story.

Later

Nami is kneeling in the road stabbing at her tattoo that marks her as a member of Arlong's pirate crew when Luffy stops her. "What are you still doing here? I told you to leave."

"Yep." Nami is crying as Luffy stands there.

"Luffy help me?" Luffy puts his straw hat on Nami's head.

"Of course." Nami turns towards Luffy to see the others all standing there waiting for Luffy. "Let's go!"

"Roger." The entire group head towards Arlong park. They reach it to see Johnny and Yosaku blocking the path of the villagers.

"Guys let us through." Johnny and Yosaku smirk as they move.

"Hey Luffy can I knock?"

"Sure Naruto." Naruto smirks as he pulls back his fist.

"That doors three feet thick and steel what's he going to do?" Naruto throws his punch which breaks right through the doors as if they were nothing as Luffy steps forward.

"What the hell?"

"Who is Arlong?" Arlong smirks.

"I'm Arlong. Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy the pirate." Two of Arlong's crew get in Luffy's way but Natsu and Goku easily knock them out cold.

"What do you want with me?" Luffy nails Arlong right in the face sending him flying.

"What no way? He sent Arlong flying with one punch!"

"What Arlong are you ok?" Arlong sits up not looking much worse for wear.

"Kill him and his men." More weaklings try to jump Luffy but the others easily blow them away.

"Small fries should just give up now you'll live longer." Hachi makes a trumpet noise calling the sea-cow from earlier to attack the crew.

"Oh it's him again." Mohmoo tries to run away but Arlong scares him into attacking again. Luffy twist his upper body and grabs ahold of the sea-cow. "Rubber windmill." Luffy spins Mohmoo around taking out the rest of the idiots and flings the sea-cow flying away.

"Wow they actually took out the rest of our allies."

"Tell me about it."

"It's time for us to fight I guess." Kuroobi, Chuu, Hachi, Miracle an angle fish fishman, Gouger a puffer fish fishman Hitcher a sting ray fishman and Jason a hammerhead shark fishman were all standing still.

"Good looks like the real threats are out and ready to go." Hachi draws his six swords immediately gaining Zoro's attention. Zoro gets ready to face of with him when Ichigo steps up.

"Hold on Zoro with just the one sword you cant fight that six sword style since you are a three sword style swordsman but if I lose then feel free to beat him and kick my ass later."

"Sure thing Ichigo." Usopp counts the remaining enemies and sighs as he sees there is no one that can fight him.

"You upset Usopp?"

"What Naruto no way I'm not sad I'm happy actually." Naruto rolls his eyes as Usopp backs up. "I'll just leave this to you guys."

"Ok Usopp thanks." Naruto looks at Chuu who was staring towards him and Usopp. "What's the matter ugly?" Chuu gains a tick mark as he and Naruto walk towards each other.

"I'll show you and your buddies the difference between humans and fishmen."

"Oh really."

"Yes from birth we are ten times stronger a human so you stand no chance."

"Hah getting beaten up by guys tougher than us is our specialty." Chuu just rolls his eyes before shooting a stream of water at Naruto hitting him in the right shoulder and almost dislocating it. 'I see I'll have to be careful of taking to many of those.' Naruto charges Chuu and throws a left hook that Chuu doesn't even try to block but as he hits him in the face Chuu goes flying into the doors of the mansion the Arlong pirates had built. "Aw don't tell me it's already over." Naruto turns away from where he sent Chuu only to take another water bullet to his back knocking him down. Naruto slowly gets back up as Chuu rushes and is about to bring down his fist on Naruto's head when he is hit in the face by Usopp's egg shot. Why Chuu is blinded by yolk Naruto hits an uppercut with his left hand knocking down Chuu. Chuu stands back up.

"After I kill you I'll kill that long nose bastard."

"Oh too bad you can't kill me." Chuu growls as he shoots water bullets at Naruto who easily dodges them and nails him with a straight left to his chest sending him stumbling back. 'Damn this would be over if I could use my dominant hand but I got to save using it for when I know I'll hit him.' Chuu instead of shooting at him rushes him which causes Naruto to smirk. 'Well that was convenient.' Naruto smirked as he brought both fist up. "Resangan barrage." Naruto starts throwing his fist and spinning them as he makes contact digging his knuckles into Chuu. Chuu falls down again as Naruto feels his right shoulder pop out of place but it looks like Chuu is down for good. "Oh man my shoulder hurts so much oi Goku before you start fighting can you pop my shoulder back in place." Goku nods as Naruto walks over to him but Chuu sits up.

"Naruto behind you!" Naruto turns as the fishman shoots another water bullet at him which Naruto dodges.

"Damn it just stay down!" Chuu grins as he gets all the way up and shoots at Naruto again. 'Damn I need my shoulder back in place so I can use my right hand but this ass hole wont let me get it popped back into place.' Then it hits him. 'This is going to hurt but it'll work I hope.' Instead of dodging he turns himself sideways and lets it hit him in his right shoulder head on. He smirks through the pain as his shoulder was back in place. "Ok time to end this!"

"I couldn't agree with you more." As Naruto charges Chuu he runs over to the pool in Arlong park and sucks up some water before firing a ball of water way bigger than Naruto right at him. Naruto smirks as he runs right through the attack putting both arms in front of him to block the attack somewhat. "He's insane that will kill him." Naruto burst through the attack and besides cuts all over his arms and a nasty gash on the side of his face looks fine but inside his right arm which was the first thing to hit the attack his forearm was almost broken in two. Naruto keeps running at the stunned Chuu and raises his right arm up.

"Please we had to let silverback gorillas beat on us with out defending and take cannonballs thrown faster then any cannon could fire at us from less than fifty feet and you think you could hurt us you barely hit that hard!" Naruto drives his right fist right into Chuu's face and sends him flying all the way into the wall surrounding Arlong park. Chuu is finally down for the count as Naruto turns around with his right arm hanging limply. "Ok Goku pop this bitch back into place now." Goku nods as Naruto walks over to him and Goku grabs ahold of his arm and pushes on the shoulder popping it back into place. "Thanks now my arm is nearly broken and shit I don't think I'll be of much help anymore."

"Don't worry we got this." Just then everyone notices Luffy hasn't moved since the fighting began. "Oi Luffy what are you doing?"

"I'm kinda stuck." Everyone face faults as Arlong smirks and walks over to Luffy who tries to punch him but Arlong blocks it.

"Now now I'm just going to make this more interesting." He yanks up the concrete Luffy is stuck in and throws him into the pool.

"That asshole." Sanji gets ready to dive when he is stopped by Zoro. "What are you doing?"

"They want us to go into the ocean we have to beat them here then go rescue Luffy."

"Damn."

"So one of you has a brain it seems." Miracle the angel fishman walks towards Zoro and Sanji.

"This ones mine Sanji." Sanji nods as the other all get ready to fight.

"I call the dude who looks like might know karate the way he's dressed."

"Fine with me I'll take on the ugly one." Natsu points right at Gouger who growls.

"The swordsman is mine of course." Ichigo and Hachi both point their swords at each other.

"The shark man is mine." Goku walks towards Jason.

"Then I guess I'll take the last one." Yusuke looks at Hitcher who smirks. Zoro and Miracle run at each other but as Zoro tries to take off his head Miracle ducks and hits him right in the gut almost opening his wounds again. Zoro shows more pain then he should of from one punch as he almost falls over and takes a deep breath which seems to hurt him as well. Sanji and the others are to busy looking at Zoro that their opponents charge them.

"You should not take your eyes off your opponent!" Kuroobi nails Sanji with a punch that sends him flying all the way out of Arlong park as the others are knocked down for a minute.

Zoro vs. Miracle

Zoro growls as he rolls away from Miracle who's punch shatters the concrete. "You stand no chance of wining especially with those wounds on you." Zoro pays him no head as he continues to try and hit him with his sword. "Please I thought you were the big bad pirate hunter Zoro how pathetic." Zoro growls as he dives trying to ram his sword through Miracle's gut but he jumps and lands on the blade before kicking him in the face. Zoro is sprawled out as Miracle smirks. "You done swordsman?" Zoro gets back up and cracks his neck before sighing.

"I have to have more than one sword I guess Johnny Yosaku toss me your blades."

"Sure thing bro!" Both men toss their blades at Zoro who doesn't move as Miracle runs at him.

"Two more swords wont help you at all!" As the swords get closer Zoro takes a deep breath and finally moves as he catches both of the swords in his hands as his own sword is in his mouth. Zoro moves away from Miracle's punch and as Miracle tries to recover Zoro smirks.

"Demon slash." Zoro nails Miracle and smirks as he turns towards the others fights when Miracle jumps up and kicks him in the back.

"Bastard don't look down on me!" Miracle walks towards the down Zoro and raises his foot to stomp on him and break his back when Zoro flips and slashes him along his leg. "Damn you human trash I'll end you right now!" He charges Zoro who enters a new stance.

"Tiger hunt." Zoro simply flies at Miracle and past him before Miracle drops like a bag of rocks out cold from his injuries.

Meanwhile Natsu vs. Gouger

Natsu gets back up as Gouger smirks. "Oh sorry you just presented too good of a target for me to not take advantage of." Natsu spits some blood from his mouth.

"No harm done we're both pirates we got to do anything to win." Gouger smirks as he charges Natsu and throws a punch that Natsu dodges. Natsu throws a kick and catches him in the chest causing Gouger to slide backwards.

"Well done but not quite strong enough to beat me." Natsu just grunts as he ducks under a kick and plants his hand into the ground and kicks him right under the chin. Gouger raises off the ground as Natsu flips up and nails him with a heel drop right into his face that sends him crashing into the ground hard.

"All bark no bite I see." Natsu turns when Gouger jumps up and nails him with the punch sending him sprawling across the ground.

"What was that human? I'll show you bastard!" Gouger jumps in the air and suddenly expands like a balloon and comes flying at Natsu who moves at the last second just barely avoiding being skewered by the poison stingers on his body. Gouger shrinks again as he walks out of the hole he made. Natsu sighs as he charges Gouger who blocks his next punch and squeezes trying to break his hand. Natsu growls and takes his other hand to punch him in the face.

"Iron fist." Gouger puffs out again expecting Natsu to stop his attack but he just punches right through the poison stingers and nails him in the face knocking him out. "Fuck I hope I don't die from the poison before the fights are over and I can be healed."

Yusuke vs. Hitcher

Hitcher looked at Yusuke who stands up. "So you're still alive." Hitcher twitches his tail as Yusuke rubs his chest where he was hit.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint you."

"Just the opposite I'm glad I haven't had a good fight in a while." Yusuke jumps over Hitcher's tail as he tries to wrap it around his leg. In the air Yusuke can only block the kick Hitcher throws at him sending him flying into a pillar that is holding the roof over the patio in front of Arlong park. The pillar cracks as Hitcher charges Yusuke and tries to hit him in the chest but Yusuke moves and he slams his hand right through the concrete pillar. Hitcher pulls out his hand out just as Yusuke connects with a punch to his face but as Hitcher starts to fall he puts his hand behind him as he wraps his tail around Yusuke's foot and flips slamming him into the ground before he brings his tail in front of him and punches Yusuke in the chest and lets go of him as he goes flying into the pillar and goes through it. "Aw I thought you would prove to be a good fight but this is boring." Hitcher turns when Yusuke flies at him from behind and rams his elbow into his spine knocking him down. Hitcher smirks as he flips back to his feet and turns towards Yusuke. "Good this is more like it!" Hitcher and Yusuke exchange some blows until Yusuke bends out of the way of a punch by Hitcher and nails him in the chin with a uppercut and as Hitcher lifts off the ground Yusuke kicks him in the chest sending him into a pillar and right through it as Yusuke walks over to him. Yusuke looks down as some blood comes up to his mouth from internal injuries but Hitcher seems to be out of it.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." He turns when Hitcher stabs him through the back just going over his kidney and under his lung and out his chest.

"Oh I missed any vital spots." Hitcher pulls his tail out as Yusuke drops to a knee. Hitcher wraps his tail around Yusuke's throat and slams him into another pillar before dropping him. "Oh by the way I did enjoy myself." Yusuke's body screamed at him to stay down but Yusuke ignored it and jumped up and cocked his fist back.

"Spiritual shotgun." Hitcher turned to eat the fist right to his face which sent him through a pillar knocking him out. Yusuke falls onto his back as he takes a deep breath. "Damn I got messed up real good."

Ichigo vs. Hachi

Ichigo continued to block or outright dodge Hachi's attacks. "Come on and you even blindsided me I thought you could take advantage of that."

"Shut it human trash!" Hachi continues his attacks coming no where close to hitting Ichigo. "Ok then I'll try for real now." He puts all six of his swords together at the point and then pulls them away slashing at Ichigo and actually hitting him.

"Oh so you are trying good." Ichigo and Hachi continue to clash leaving small scratches on each other. Finally Hachi blocks one of Ichigo's attacks and head buts him in the face and as Ichigo stumbles slashes him across the chest with two of his swords. Ichigo just grins. "Now that's more like it." Ichigo takes a deep breath and re-sheaths his sword before entering a low stance and closing his eyes.

"With your eyes closed I'll be able to hit you easily."

"Then go ahead and try octopussy." Hachi growls as he charges Ichigo.

"Bastard I'll kill you!" Ichigo vanishes and reappears behind Hachi as the tell tail sound of his sword reentering its sheath is heard.

"Getsuga." Three massive cuts appear on Hachi as he drops and his swords shatter. Ichigo just grins as he looks at the cut on the inside of his arm from where Hachi had seen him at the last moment and tried to hit him. "Nice now my left arm muscles are severed and I can barely use it." Ichigo just laughs.

Goku vs. Jason

Goku gets up and looks at the shark man. "So shall we dance?"

"Sorry even if you weren't human I don't roll that way."

"Good you got some humor now lets see if you got the strength to give me a fight worth being in." Goku charges Jason and punches him in the chest but it does barely little besides move him a few inches back.

"Nice my turn." Instead of throwing a fist or kick he swings his hammer like nose at the side of Goku's head but he puts up his arms and takes the hit but is knocked off his feet and sent skidding across the ground. "Oh boy if I can knock you over so easily then this will be boring as hell." Goku just jumps right back up and starts throwing punches and kicks which Jason blocks or dodges. "Come on try harder human." Goku feels that he is calling him weak because he is a human and growls. Goku throws a punch and Jason grins as he slid back quite a bit. "Yay I can really cut lose in this fight then." Jason charges but instead of using his nose this time throws a punch. Something screamed at Goku to move instead of block so he did as Jason left a crater where his fist hit.

"Damn if that hit I might have died." Jason just grins as Goku sighs. "Fine I'll use my kaio-ken barrage and end this." And use it he did only problem was that Jason why sliding backwards didn't show much else in the way of pain from eating punches and kicks. Goku jumps away from him as Jason rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck and back.

"Damn on a human that would have wiped them out." Goku growls as Jason flies at speeds almost to fast for Goku to keep up with but at the last second he dodges the punch which shatters the pillar that was behind him. "Quite the speed you got there human." Goku growls as he charges Jason and unleashes more kicks and punches which Jason blocks or dodges with ease. "This the fight you've been looking for kid." They have separated and Jason was grinning at the panting yet smiling Goku.

"Oh yeah now this is fun." Jason just chuckles as he charges Goku and kicks him in the chest sending him flying into the front wall of the mansion the only place not to be damaged so far. From where Goku hit spider web cracks spread across the wall. Jason just waits knowing Goku isn't done yet. "Oh waiting for me how nice." Goku rushes faster than before and nailed Jason in the chest as he almost flew off his feet but did slide back five feet.

"Nice you've been holding out on me I see."

"Had to make sure you were worth this first because it messes up my body."

"Oh well then I'm glad I passed your test."

"Kaio-ken times ten I'm faster and stronger but it tears up my muscles and shit." Jason just smirked as Goku flies at him again with a roundhouse kick which he blocks but is once more sent skidding across the ground on his feet. Goku keeps up the assault but doesn't do any serious damage to Jason. "How strong are you?"

"I'm Arlong's right hand so what do you think." Goku smiles happy he had gotten a strong opponent. Goku punches at Jason but he blocks it and grabs Goku by the wrist and slams his hammer nose into Goku's chest sending him flying into a pillar and right through it. Goku lays on the ground and coughs up some blood.

"Damn I didn't want to have to use that move but I got no choice." Goku slowly gets up as Jason looks on with a smirk.

"Color me impressed kid you can still stand good for you but give it up and I might not kill you." Goku growls as he flies at Jason and faints a punch before dropping to his hands and driving both of his feet right under Jason's chin knocking him airborne before grabbing him and keeping his head straight fell to the ground slamming him head first into the concrete floor of Arlong park.

"Spirit driver get up from that." Goku turns away only to feel something coming at him from behind and gets hit by a chunk of concrete in the back of the head. Goku pushes himself up to see Jason had stood back up.

"That was close good thing our bones are stronger then yours our I would of died just now." He kept it secret that he felt like his collarbone was almost broken by that move. "Well it was fun but now you die then your friends." Goku growls as Jason stomps on him then kicks him in the side sending him sliding across the ground and into the base of a pillar. Goku uses it to get up and notices that the roof over the patio would fall if one more pillar broke. Goku quickly turned and kicked the pillar breaking it and then jumped out of the way as the roof fell on top of Jason. Goku breaths out a sigh of relieve as Jason doesn't come out from under the rubble for a few seconds but as he turns one of the bigger pieces move.

"You've got to be kidding me just stay down already!" Jason smirks as he stands up.

"Not bad but it's time to kill you." Jason runs at Goku who's eyes go cold. "Oh good you either gave up or you just got ready to throw down one last time." Goku doesn't move as Jason grins. "Some friend you are to Nami just giving up like this that stupid girl will make us maps forever." Jason swings his nose but suddenly stops in his tracks as Goku had grabbed ahold of his nose and squeezed hard breaking it.

"How dare you insult Nami you asshole you guys never intended to keep your promise from the start and that pisses me and the crew off so get ready to die." Goku drops to all fours and delivers an elbow right to Jason's gut and then lifts his head slamming it under his chin and lifting Jason off the ground a bit as Goku punches him in the throat nearly crushing it. Jason falls onto his back trying to regain his breath. Jason slowly stands back up and growls.

"Who cares if we didn't plan on keeping our promise it don't matter one bit we are pirates and we do what we want to who we want damn the consequences."

"Guys like you are a headache now then good night Kaio-ken times ten." Goku drops under Jason's punch and kicks him under the jaw sending him into the air. "Kaio-ken barrage." Goku throws a right hook to Jason's shoulder then spins and elbows him in the back before spinning more and kicking him in the chest sending him falling towards the ground before taking both of his knees and landing right on top of his chest nearly breaking bones. Goku stands up and looks at Jason who is out cold and nods. "Thanks for the fight Jason." Goku falls over in pain from Jason's attacks and the damage his Kaio-ken times ten does to his muscles. He looks over to see Zoro beat Miracle only for Kuroobi to try and attack him from behind but Sanji intervenes and causes Kuroobi to back away from him.

Sanji vs. Kuroobi

Sanji looked at the only standing fishman left besides Arlong. "Damn we don't have time for this we got to get Luffy now."

"Your right Zoro but I'm the only one in good enough shape to do it." Suddenly Sanji jumps into the water.

"Idiot that's what they want you to do!"

"Hah that idiot wants to fight me in water that fool." Kuroobi jumps into the water after Sanji. After five minutes Sanji surfaces and takes huge gulps of air. "Damn that was close." Sanji gets out of the water.

"How's Luffy?"

"He's half alright." The cryptic answer isn't exactly what they expected. "Ok fishman get out of the water so I can kill you." Kuroobi surfaces and just smirks.

"On land or in the sea the difference between our strength is the same." Kuroobi got out of the water only for Sanji to beat him in about a minute.

"Holly crap brother Sanji rocks." Arlong stands up as the straw hat pirates walk forwards.

"You bastards how dare you hurt me crewmen. I'll kill you!"

"Luffy is ok for right now but we cant get to him as long as this guy is up he wont let us."

"Then we'll just have to knock him down." Arlong growls as he picks up some water.

"Knock me down huh I'd like to see you try." Arlong tosses the water on them and suddenly they all fell to the ground.

"What the hell he just threw water at them but they dropped like rocks."

"What just happened? He hit us with water but I swear we just got hit point blank by a shotgun or something."

"Yeah this is bad."

"Do you see the difference between us now you all stand no chance."

"Man we need Luffy Sanji we can buy you a minute so go get him out from under the water."

"Right." The others charge Arlong as Sanji dives into the water to free Luffy. In the matter of a minute everyone but Ichigo was down.

"Oh man I hope he hurries." Just then a shout drew his attention. "About time asshole." Ichigo turns towards Arlong who quickly close the distance between the two and punches at Ichigo who tries to block it with his blade but Arlong snaps it like a twig and then slams his elbow into Ichigo's face laying him out.

With Luffy

"Thanks for getting me out of there you guys."

"Yeah now go kick Arlong's ass." Luffy nods as he runs over to Arlong park. Everyone watches as Luffy walks up to the others who are down.

"Took you long enough Luffy now beat his ass so we can finish this."

"Right guys I'll handle him in no time."

"Oh really I'd like to see you try." Luffy pulls back his fist and nails Arlong with a punch.

"Rubber pistol." Luffy stretches his leg. "Rubber whip and…rubber gatling gun." Luffy pounds away on Arlong but the attacks seem to do nothing to him.

"You done?"

"Yep I'm all warmed up now." Arlong gets up and looks at Luffy.

"Do you know the difference between us brat."

"Nose or Jaw." Everyone is caught off guard. "Oh I know webbed hands."

"Species!" Arlong tries to bite Luffy as he continues to back up then Arlong grabs him and slams him against part of a pillar that was still standing and bits at him but Luffy stretches his head out of the way causing him to bite the pillar.

"Ha way to go Luffy brother."

"Yeah I bet his teeth are broken now." Just as Usopp finishes speaking the pillar crumbles from the force of Arlong's bite.

"Do you see now human this is the strength we as fishman are borne with we are the dominant species." Luffy just punches what was left of a pillar and breaks it.

"Who cares I can do that too the result is the same."

"You insignificant whelp you don't get it!" Arlong runs at Luffy who quickly cocks his fist and slams it right into his face breaking his teeth.

"Well so much for that." Arlong growls as his teeth grow back.

"You are a fool I'm going to kill you then the others." He rips his own teeth out twice and use them to try and bite Luffy who dodges them. The two continue to fight and then Arlong knocks down Luffy who gets up and has lost sight of him.

"What did he run away?"

"Luffy he's in the water behind you." Luffy turns and sees Arlong's fin before he dives under water.

"What are you doing?" Luffy looks in the water.

"Shark on darts." Arlong comes flying out like a torpedo trying to skewer Luffy who jumps aside just in time.

"Man that was close."

"Shark on darts!" Arlong comes flying at Luffy who scrambles out of the way only to look at Arlong shocked as his nose went right into the concrete like it was nothing. "You have great dodging skills rubber boy." Arlong dives back into the water as Luffy grabs his right hand and holds it out in front of him. "Shark on darts!" Arlong comes flying out of the water but Luffy stretches his fingers on his hand.

"Rubber shield." Luffy blocks the attack and bounces himself away from Arlong who goes into the mansion. "Hah that move wont work on me anymore."

"Shark on darts!" Arlong comes flying through the roof of the mansion almost hitting him.

"You just got lucky." Arlong is standing across from Luffy and does the same attack again but Luffy takes his hands and makes them into a net. Luffy catches Arlong and flips him in the air. "Rubber net followed by rubber spear." Luffy takes his feet and puts them together and slams them into his chest sending Arlong falling to the ground hard. Luffy lands on his feet. "Is it over?" Arlong opens his eyes but they look completely different than before. Arlong tries to punch Luffy who backs up and then starts hopping up the mansion as Arlong pull out the sword Kiribachi and chase him right up and into the cartographer room. Luffy lands on his butt and looks around to see that the place is covered in maps. "What is this place?"

"It's Nami's room where she draws me maps." He puts two of the saw like blade pieces around Luffy's throat as he picks up a pen and sees it has dried blood on it. "You think you can use Nami better than I can even when you can't beat me." Luffy grabs one of the many blade pieces on the sword and as Arlong tries to move it he is shocked that he cant. Luffy squeezes on the blade and breaks it.

"Just what do you think she is?"

"A brilliant cartographer I will keep her here as she draws me maps I'll buy her whatever she wants and feed her all because we are crewmates." Luffy growls as he stands up and kicks a desk right out of the room.

Outside

"What's that?"

"It's a desk."

"What is going on up there?" Suddenly more stuff starts flying out. "No way they're missing each other that much this is on purpose."

Inside

Luffy kicked a bookshelf as Arlong Growled and tried to cut him in half with the sword. "Stop it it took Nami eight years to draw these maps." Luffy knocks out more stuff when Arlong drops the sword grabs him and bites into his left shoulder and the side of his neck. "You went to far rubber boy." Luffy grabs Arlong's nose and twist and breaks it causing Arlong to let go of him.

"I know what to do to help Nami now this room that she hates I'll destroy it." Luffy stretches his leg through the roofand stops it high in the air.

"You destroy Arlong park you're crazy shark on teeth!" Luffy brings his foot down as Arlong hits him with the attack.

"Rubber battle-ax." Luffy stomps on Arlong and sends Arlong through the floor all the way to the ground floor and through a table.

"Holly crap it's falling."

"Sister Nami come on!"

"But Luffy's still in there!" Arlong park falls around Luffy who is buried under the rubble.

"Damn he destroyed that place."

"Yeah that was insane I told him to kick Arlong's ass not wreak the entire place."

"Why are you guys so calm Luffy is buried under all that stuff!?" Goku and Naruto looked at each other before shrugging when rubble moves and Luffy is standing there.

"Nami!" Everyone looks to Luffy. "You're our crewmate got it!" Nami smiles as she nods.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice work

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


End file.
